


Natasha's Secret

by thebrightestbird



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha buys a pair of Captain America panties and makes good use of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I just decided to archive. It's super sappy.

It’s the weekend, and for once, Bucky and Natasha have the time all to themselves. No missions, no paperwork, and both are basically in tip-top shape.

Natasha gets it in her head to use the time to go shopping. Bucky doesn’t hate the idea but feels obligated to put up some weak protest.

“Why not the beach? We’ll find some place on the coast out of the way. You can wear that dark-green bikini that you know knocks my socks off. I’ll drop you into a big wave, then you can properly retaliate.” He pauses for effect. “If you know what I mean.”

That gets Bucky the eye-roll. Fine, he’s not helping his cause much. But he never passes up the opportunity to let Natasha know that she is free to tackle him and have her way with him at any moment she so desires. Bucky is generous like that.

“James, we’re going shopping. Grab your wallet.” That’s all the warning Natasha gives him before something square goes flying at him. His years of training and a freaky-fast cybernetic arm allow him to catch his worn leather billfold in time. She was aiming for his face. Of course, she was.

So, here they are roaming the city, window shopping. The number of bags on Bucky’s cybernetic arm is seriously testing its limits.

“Oh, James, look.” Natasha stops in front of a window filled with lingerie. One piece in particular that catches Bucky’s eye looks more like a bathing suit made of lace, with the two pieces Bucky assumes are designated for covering breasts so far apart that the V they make keeps going down, down, down. Bucky is almost embarrassed for the headless mannequin and resolutely does not imagine Natasha in it.

“Uh, Nat. What am I supposed to be noticing?” There are dozens of things, and Natasha would look fantastic in any of them. Natasha, however, just stares at him, not saying a word while he scans the window.

And then he sees them. Red, white, and blue, speckled in little shields. “No …” Bucky starts, but there is no mistaking what they are: Captain America panties.

“Why would these exist?” Bucky asks as he looks to Natasha for guidance.

“You know better than anyone the power the symbol of the shield holds, James.”

“Does it have the same power on a woman’s, uh, intimate parts?” Bucky can be a cad with his language when he’s drunk or in a foul mood, but he tries to be more considerate around Natasha. She deserves a gentleman.

Bucky’s question has her smirking. “Oh, I can imagine the power those panties could possess. In the right hands.”

What could she mean by that, Bucky would like to know. But he’s smart enough not to keep this sort of conversation going. He’ll listen; Natasha’s always so exuberant when discussing topics she’s particularly passionate about. Her strengths extend well beyond the physical. It’s a joy to hear her speak her mind. But not today, on a sidewalk in Manhattan, in front of a window filled with ladies’ intimate apparel.

A disturbing thought then hits Bucky. “You’re thinking of buying them.” It’s not a question.

Without another look at him, Natasha opens the door and walks into the store. This’ll at least be an opportunity to convince her that the V-lingerie thing is a good idea. (Bucky has warmed up to the clothing since breaking his promise of not picturing Natasha in it, parting the fabric off of her shoulders, dropping the pieces off to her sides …)

_-A few days later-_

“What was up with Logan? He seemed crankier than usual.”

Natasha and Bucky are getting ready for bed, and dinner with the team had dragged on longer than they thought it would. 

“Peter kind of started the whole mess,” Natasha answers while walking out of the bathroom. “I can’t believe he went into the evolution of modern cats from sabretooths.”

“I swear the kid needs a better brain-to-mouth filter.” Bucky finishes cleaning his toothbrush, ensures the toothpaste cap is on, and turns off the light. He walks into the bedroom just in time to see Natasha pull off her pants. And then the laughter starts.

“You’re wearing them!” Bucky says in a higher pitch than he’d ever admit possible. “Why? Are they even comfortable?”

Natasha has yet to say anything as she drops her pants in the hamper and moves onto the bed. Bucky is still laughing even though the panties probably aren’t really all that funny (however, Steve would probably get a kick out of them). They are just so American flag-colored, and shield-speckled, and  _shimmery_.

After putting on her best bored look, Natasha strips her T-shirt off, takes off her bra, leans back on her mountain of pillows, and slips a hand underneath the stars and stripes.

Bucky stops laughing immediately.

His first instinct is to leap onto the bed and grab for the wretched panties. But Natasha moans, and well, Bucky doesn’t want to interrupt.

She’s looking at him while her fingers shift the fabric of the underwear. She hardly blinks, and she indulges in a gasp. Natasha’s putting on a show, but Bucky knows she also wants one of her own.

He walks to the end of the bed and makes sure to catch her eyes before slowly lifting the bottom of his T-shirt to reveal his abs, his chest, his shoulders, his scars, the seam of his metal arm, the vulnerable spots, and the hardened muscle. He hides nothing from Natasha.

After the shirt is off his head, he looks at Natasha again. She gives him a bright smile. Not indulgent, not seductive – just joyful. “Boxers, too.” She practically breathes the words.

Bucky returns her smile. She’s feeling playful tonight, and he’s ready to indulge her. “Not until you lose the patriotic panties.”

“Really, Captain? You’d deny me the inspiration I need?” Natasha speeds up her hand movements. She places her other hand on her left inner thigh and spreads her legs a bit, as if she needs the hand to help widen them. “I’m not taking these off until I’m done. Seeing you completely bare would help speed things along. It’s a compliment, James.”

And Bucky has lost before this game ever really started. He doesn’t know why he tries sometimes. “Now, why would I want to speed  _this_  along?” He dutifully takes off his boxers and slides onto the bed alongside his lady.

Natasha pauses and waits for him to get settled. Bucky lies on his side, places his head on his cybernetic hand, and leaves his flesh-and-blood hand available – should Natasha need any assistance.

She lifts her free hand to caress his face, gives Bucky another bright smile, and gets back to work.

If Bucky didn’t know better, he’d think his being completely naked really does inspire Natasha to reach her orgasm. She never takes her eyes off of him, she clutches her thigh harder, her fingertips make swift, rhythmic appearances from underneath the fabric’s edge. “James, oh god, yes …”

And Bucky, well, he’s kind of overwhelmed by the sight of Natasha. So beautiful, so uninhibited. Too good, too perfect. He’s just no match for her.

“I love you,” Bucky murmurs in her ear. “So much, I love you.” She comes with a cry, one of her many pillows falls to the floor. Relaxed and warm and glowing, she looks at Bucky and sighs.

“Your turn,” she says, with a bit of mischief in her voice. After that show, Bucky’s more than ready to get his part of the night’s activities started, moving his hand to his cock, but Natasha stops him. “No, no. I had other reasons for wanting your underwear off. Look under the bed.”

He turns to hang off the bed (difficult in his current state, but he manages) and sweeps his arm underneath until he hits something. He grabs the bag and sits up in the bed with it.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks, but really, he already has his suspicions.

“Just a little something else I bought while I was at that lingerie shop. No big deal.”

Bucky reaches in the bag and starts pulling a really silky fabric from it. It is  _exactly_  what he suspected. “Captain America boxers.”

Natasha is bright with delight. “Like I said:  _Your turn_. Put ’em on.” 


End file.
